MLG Montage Parody
Montage Parodies (or "MLG Montages") are a series of remix videos parodying the "video game montage" subgenre on YouTube, which is characterized by quick-paced edits and looped footage, as well as heavy use of loud dubstep music and squeaker sounds in the background. This style of editing initially rose to popularity through highlight reels of impressive gameplay released by e-sport teams in the Major League Gaming. Descriptions The following things are included in MLGs. They are the dank memes: * Montages and stuffs from games * Doritos - A gamer's favorite snack. Doritos are nacho cheese corn chips covered in useless powder just to annoy people. * Mountain Dew - A gamer's favorite drink. Mountain Dew is a lemon lime flavored soda. * Weed - Weed is a type of drug that makes you even swaggier than swag itself. * Swag - Another word for cool. * Dancing Snoop.GIF - 1. Shove left. 2. Swivel your arm counterclockwise. 3. Shove right and turn head right. 4. Swivel clockwise. 5. Repeat. 6. DANCING SNOOP DOG OHH SWAG! 7. A swag dance of swag. 8. DANCING SNOOP DOG OHH SWAG! 9. A swag dance of swag. * 8-Bit Sunglasses - These glasses add 200% more swag points to your swag total. * Illuminati - A symbol that represents how many years it will take until Half Life 3. * Half Life 3 - Half Life is the third game in the Half Life series and has not been released yet. * Wow - Just... Wow... * Fedora - The world's most swagtastic hat. * Gaben - Uncle Gaben is the creator of Half Life 3 and the universe. * YOLO - An acronym that spells out "You only live once". * Airhorn - A horn that makes a totally swaggy noise. * Sanic - A hejhirg who like to go soopa fast. Techinques * Ear Rape * Shake * Blurs * Dubstep remix History First MLGs (2010-2012) The first MLG was uploaded in 2010. But it was the primal MLG. In 2012 it quickly developed and edits appeared. Not like the boring low quality cutscene and rendering as seen in YTPs, this type of editing really makes people get seizure. Swag Age (2014-2017) The most popular, and well know people on YouTube for making montage parodies are mostly outassociated with the /r/montageparodies subreddit, such as Snipars, Materialisimo ,Fapplet, Ancientreality, Senpai Kush, NFKRZ and Vagabonds. Pyrocynical made MLGs too but he quited and regrets about it. MLG became popular in 2014 - 2015, and reached its peak in 2016. but before slowly gaining less popularity in 2017. The reason is in 2017 some Youtubers making this meme became tired of making MLG (they explains that they quited because there were some rumors that MLG is for 12 year-olds only but in fact, not true), therefore MLG dropped its popularity. IT'S the time for remaining MLGPros to raise and fight to revive this meme and clean up YouTube. Some notable new MLGPro (we call them 2nd generation) newcomers have included new trending memes in their videos. They're our only hope, they try to bring MLG back to life. Examples: MLG Fortnite. Montage parodies MLG has evolved to somewhat called Montage Parody, which is a new type of editing that is still new and need more videos to make it go viral officially. It is the new MLG video that new MLG Youtubers are making and the only hope for MLG to be brought back. New MLG video List of MLG Youtubers First Generation (2014-2016) This is the people who have created MLGs. Most of them are in hiatus or quit making MLGs now. * Pyrocynical (this scrub quited) * Materialisimo (god of MLG) * Senpai Kush * The Soviet MLG Prussian * Snipars * Maawong * Ancientreality * Vagabonds * NFKRZ * Fapplet * Grandayy * Dolan Dark * DankMemer (one of the few 1st Generation MLG YouTubers that still making MLGs.) * Alecmolon (Espanol memes, he has significant changes for MLG) Second Generation (2017 to present) This is the new generation of MLGPros that stay on making MLG. They swear to make MLG till death. They have a supreme mission: BRING BACK MLG. * Rgx Rgx * CreepyD246 * Lunitaproductions * Mecmozón Category:MLGVideos Category:Memes